


Alicante Centre

by otaku_potterhead



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jonathan is also a punk because why not, Jonathan isn't evil, M/M, everything is okay, no one dies, this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_potterhead/pseuds/otaku_potterhead
Summary: Welcome to the Alicante Centre for Arts and Sports. Just don't mind the dysfunctional group of teenagers, it's relatively normal here.When Clary and her family move from bustling New York to quiet Alicante, she and Jonathan join the community of artists and athletes, and it's certainly one interesting journey.





	Alicante Centre

"I'll be collecting you two at five, and no later!"

"That's three whole hours!" exclaimed Clary.

"I'm aware." smiled Jocelyn. "Come on, a place like this isn't common. It's a great chance to meet some friends."

"What if I just walk off somewhere else?" asked Jonathan, looking bored with the place already.

"Well, that's why you have Clary with you."

"What if I walk off as well?" added Clary. Jocelyn gave a sigh, though she didn't seem too annoyed.

"Then enjoy being a hermit." she started the engine again, "Either way, I'll see you two later! Take care!"

The siblings watched the car drive off, their hearts sinking at the thought of communicating with strangers for three whole hours. "I think I'd prefer being a hermit." muttered Clary, crossing her arms.

"Agreed." replied Jonathan, turning his head to look glumly at the towering building that stood in front of them. The centre was certainly larger than what Clary expected for such a quaint area. "I might just head home. Mum and Luke said they're both out on errands anyways."

Clary was just about to agree with her brother when the front doors suddenly flung open, revealing a tall young man grinning at them. He had a leonine look to him, with a mass of curling, butterscotch blonde hair along with a tank top that showed off his broad shoulders and lithe, tanned arms.

"Ah-hah, newbies!" he gracefully leaped down the stairs that stood between him and the pair. "What's with the faces? I mean, I do know that my face is dazzling."

"Oh, we were just passing, we weren't actually planning on coming in." Jonathan spotted Clary's expression - like she'd just seen an angel. Though Jace, with a smirk across his face and a slight chip in his front tooth, seemed like the exact opposite of an angel in Jonathan's point of view.

"Then why are you just standing outside the door, punk?"

"Punk?!"

"You look like the punk type." Jace said simply. Clary snapped out of her trance, looked at Jonathan's perplexed expression and snorted. It was true, her brother was going through a "punk phase", according to Luke. He'd gained five piercings and a wardrobe full of band shirts in the space of few weeks, and was quite close to dying his hair a lurid shade of green, much to Jocelyn's concern.

Jonathan eyed Jace distastefully. "We'll be off, then."

"You can't fool me, punk boy. You two are clearly new."

"We just moved here a couple of days ago." said Clary. 

"Exactly! Any hobbies? We offer a bunch here, sports and arts related, except table tennis because I refuse to accept that it's a sport."

"Technically it is." countered Jonathan. Jace held up his arms in a mock apology.

"Well, you can set up a table tennis club, but don't blame me if you're the only person going to them."

Jonathan was beginning to really dislike Jace. Clary spotted his irritated expression, and decided to divert the topic. "Do you have any art clubs?" 

"Oh yeah, a bunch of them. Sketching, painting, digital art and all that. Julian normally runs them - that boy has abnormal art skills. Come on, I'll show you around the place." he began to ascend the stairs. "And we can find a club for Mr. Punk, unless he seems adamant on the whole table tennis club."

"My name, is Jonathan."

"Okay, okay." said Jace as Clary and Jonathan (reluctantly) began to follow him. "Any hobbies then, Jonapunk?"

The pale blonde decided to simply ignore Jace's question, so Clary replied for him. "Sorry about my brother, he gets a bit cranky sometimes. He likes water sports."

"Water sports, hm? We don't open the pool that often because it's hard to maintain, but I guess the weather is getting warm enough for it."

The trio first passed the musical department, where Jace conversed about his piano skills while the melodic sounds of a violin drifted along the corridor. They stopped by a room where a slender man stood, his eyes shut as he elegantly played the piece of music from memory.

"That's Jem, he's the violin tutor." Jace mentioned, and they continued on.

The centre looked large from the outside, but the inside was simply enormous. Jace explained that the centre had been refurbished out of an abandoned warehouse only a few years ago. The whole place was funded by volunteers, which seemed very impressive for the sheer size of it. They walked down a corridor that showed an archery range outside through its polished windows, where a dark-haired young man stood practicing, as still as a statue. Jace gave a fond chuckle.

"Trust Alec to be practicing archery." he muttered.

Before long, the three passed a balcony overlooking a court where a group of teenagers were playing volleyball, their shouts clear through the summer air. The drama studio stood not far from the balcony; a few people were sitting around, examining scripts while a curvy woman with a mass of curling, bright hair drifted around them. After walking across the lengths and breadths of the building, they arrived at the art section, which had paintings adorning its walls and sculptures in every corner. The smell of oil paints hung in the air.

The creator of the sculptures was currently sat on a stool inside one of the many rooms, a chisel and hammer in hand as she carved and chipped away at a block of material, with her muse sitting a distance away.

"Sculpting your girlfriend again, Aline? What a surprise." commented Jace, leaning on the door frame. "I think I've already seen enough of Helen just from walking down the corridor."

"Shut up, Jace." said Aline, her eyes fixed on the sculpture.

Helen looked towards the door, where the trio stood. "You must be some newcomers." she gave a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'd come over but Aline seems to be very engrossed in the sculpting right now."

"Mm hm." murmured Aline.

"Is Julian around?" asked Jace. 

"Julian? I think he went home around half an hour ago with Ty."

"Ah, well. We can still go and have a look around the place." said Jace. Jonathan was now completely bored, resorting to scrolling through his phone. As Clary, Jace and Jonathan walked further into the art section, Jace looked over Jonathan's shoulder at his phone, where he spotted pictures of glossy electric guitars.

"Electric guitars? I prefer acoustic. Still, I guess it's a typical instrument for a punk."

"Stop looking at my phone!"

"Whatever you say, Punkathan."

_"My name is Jonathan!"_

Clary chuckled to herself. Perhaps these three hours would be less tedious that she anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually started reading the Dark Artifices yet because I'm broke and also because my GCSEs are soon, so..... I tried.
> 
> I also tried to not make this chapter rushed and that plan failed, I should probably edit it when I have time.


End file.
